Big Bad Johan
by Alex Wolf 9o9
Summary: AU , OOC  what if Johan didn't love Judai ? what if Johan hated him ? will that change after Judai become's the high school number 3 popular student ? -Spiritshiping-


** hello everyone ^^ **

**I know that i should've updated TTYILY second chapter but igot this story on lap so i thought about posting it .**

**enjoy please ! **

* * *

><p>"I-I-I love you" he confessed, closing his eyes lowering his head slightly and blushing pure red.<p>

"what? ... Are you kidding me?" the boy said crossing his arms and chuckled a little . that caught the confessing boys attention which made him raise his head in confusion , wide eyed looking through his thick black bord glasses. "haahaahaaa! Oh my God, you are really stupid ," the boy laughed loudly , as everyone in the school started to look at them. " did you ever think that I , me Johan Andersen. Will go out with a nerd freak nobody like you?" he finished.

he didn't know what to say, he was shocked. Completely. He felt his heart aches as his tears started to fill his eyes. " I -I m sorry ... " he bowed and ran away. heading for the school's rooftop . he started to cry over him self as he brought his knees to his chest hugging them tightly .

"Judai ... " said a girl, with a beautiful blond hair.

" H-he *sob* He re-rejected me *sob*" Judai said between his sobs.

"ohhh, Judai dont cry honey" she said." I told you he was a jerk, he doesn't deserve your love." she patted his back softly.

"B-but Asu- *sob* -ka , I truly loved him*sob*" Judai lifted his head and his thick bord glasses to rub his crying eyes.

" I know dear . But as I said he doesn't deserve your love, not a little bit of it." Asuka said hugging Judai kindly. " he's such an asshole."

"T-thank you, Asuka *sob*" Judai said hugging her back.

"oh no don't thank me, it's nothing. That's what big sisters do, right ?" she smiled.

"yeah" he managed to smile at last. But continued to cry and sob.

* * *

><p>++After 4 years++<p>

"Ohayou, Judai-kun" a girl said as Judai entered his high school front doors.

" oh , Ohayou. Misaki-chan" he smiled. The girl blushed .

"hey there Ju-chan" said a brunette that was older than Judai.

" Hi, Fubuki-San " Judai smiled. " where is one-chan, I can't see her with you?" he asked .

" oh , she went to ask a teacher about a test tomorrow, she should be here in no time." Fubuki smiled.

" oh I see."Judai smiled. "today there are some new students are going to come to our high school" Fubuki smirked. " I hope there is some hot girls with them." he chuckled pervertly. Judai sweat dropped and didn't talk.

"hey, Judai check this chick out," Fubuki said pointing his head at the girl's direction. " she's cute" Fubuki smiled , while examining her.

"R-right." Judai smiled nervously .

"So want me to ask her if she wants to go out with you, although that I know she will." he smirked.

"No! no, don't " Judai said holding Fubukis hand.

" why not? "

"... Because "

"Judai , don't tell me that you're not going to ask her out just because about that stupid incident ?" Fubuki said raising his brow.

"it's not stupid" Judai said angrily " it was my first rejection. And I'm not ready to have another one." he started to walk away.

" B-but Ju-chan. She's so cute! And you're so popular although that this is your first year." Fubuki whined and followed Judai. "Come on! Ju-chaaan!" Fubuki started to drag Judai to the girl as Judai held a locker to help him resist Fubuki.

" Fubuki! What are you doing to our little Judai!" Asukas voice came. As she came crushing the ground under her.

" One-San , help me!" Judai cried out. Asuka pulled her fist out and smacked Fubukis head.

"AWWW!" he screamed. " I let you alone with Judai just for a good 5 minutes and look what happens" she said frustrated .

"I was just trying to get him a girlfriend." Fubuki said innocently .

" first of all Fubuki, Judai apparently doesn't need a girlfriend now, second he's gay." she said " come on Judai you have a class to attend to " she held Judais arm and walked with him.

" Judai if that naughty pervert pig said to you anything , just tell me and you'll see him dead." Asuka said tightening her grip on Judai.

" O-ok"

" now there you go , to the class." she pushed him in his class.

"Good morning , Judai-kun" the girls said together , with there smiling faces .

" Good morning to you too " he smiled shyly. the girls started to. Say things like 'oh my he's so cute!' or ' I think I might die!' but the thing that was clear was ' awwww!' Yeah he sure was popular , not like when he was in. Middle school, when he was 13 . he was the schools most hated student, he was a nobody. he shivered at the sad memory .

" hey Judai" smiled a boy from behind him.

" oh hey there . Luka-kun" Judai smiled.

" it's such a beautiful day today ,right?" he asked.

" yes it is" Judai smiled widely .

"so ... Amm.. I was .. wondering .. If - if you wanted to hang out today after school?" Luka looked at Judai's hazel-brown eyes.

Judai blushed slightly. " y-yeah, s-sure" Judai smiled. he was told that Luka liked him but Judai always said that it was in a friendly way, and that it's no way that someone as handsome as Luka would love someone as pathetic as him.

The bell rang and the teacher entered the class , and stood behind his table. " good morning , students " the teacher smiled.

" good morning, takano-sensei" the students replied .

" today we have four new students in our school, please be nice to them" takano finished.

" sensei , are they all in our age?" a boy asked.

" one of them is, but the other three are older." the teacher spoke " now please , all of you welcome your new classmate . You may come in now" the teacher said looking at the door. The door opened and the new student walked in. wearing a black shirt and jeans.

" everyone please welcome , Johan Andersen ."


End file.
